When raining, entering or exiting an automobile while holding an open umbrella may be difficult particularly if the driver or passenger is holding other objects or assisting other passengers. The driver or passenger is typically exposed to the rain and the interior of the automobile is also exposed. Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus which can provide temporary shelter from the rain when a driver or passenger enters or exits an automobile.
Previous attempts have been made to address this matter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,302 (Ronci) describes a rain and sun cover for an automobile that is attached at one end to a roller and die other end to the car door. This particular arrangement requires the placement of the housing within the vehicle cabin by the driver and the cover detachably mounted to attachment points at the top of the door to enable the cover to unroll when the door is opened. However, because the assembly housing is mounted within the vehicle cabin by the driver or passenger, this may interfere with the occupant comfort and may also inhibit operation of the vehicle. Moreover, this arrangement also requires the user to manually engage and disengage several attachment points between the cover and the door when the desired to be used. If the user were outside the vehicle during a rainstorm, the user would have to first open the door while manually attaching the covering to the door while remaining exposed to the elements.
Another attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,856 (Cano) which describes a rain shielding canopy for use with an automobile comprising a housing assembly securely mounted to the roof and windshield pillar of the automobile. The housing assembly is attached to the roof of the car and accommodates a retractable waterproof cover. A corresponding mounting strip having a plurality of attachment hooks is fastened to the door for releasably engaging with the waterproof cover. Similarly, this arrangement requires the user to manually engage and disengage several hooks from the cover when desired to be used. Moreover, the housing assembly is attached along the roof possibly interfering with complete closure of the car door.
Accordingly, there is a need for a covering which provides temporary shelter from rain and the elements to drivers and/or passengers when entering or exiting from an automobile. Additionally, there is a need for a covering assembly which is unobtrusive to the driver or passenger and which can be automatically engaged when needed.